


Not Traveling South of the Equator

by MinervaEvenstar



Series: Progression of A-dork-able Canon Klaine (Each Story Can Be Read Independently) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Humor, Innocent Boys Kissing, Klaine Relationship has the Best Healthy Communication, Kurt Wears Many Layers of Clothes, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Sweet Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Teen Romance, Virgin Dorks in Love, mutual respect and affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaEvenstar/pseuds/MinervaEvenstar
Summary: ‘We are playing it very safe by not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator.’ Early in the romance of Kurt and Blaine, the two discover they REALLY enjoy kissing, but want to avoid going too far too quickly, thus they respectfully agree to keep their relationship innocent…mostly.





	Not Traveling South of the Equator

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not create the adorableness that is Klaine…or, you know, anything else about Glee for that matter.
> 
> Inspiration: In “The First Time” episode of Season 3, Kurt mentions to Blaine, “We are playing it very safe by not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator.”   
> “I thought that was what we wanted?” Blaine asked.  
> “It is…”  
> “I just want you to be comfortable, so I can be comfortable.”
> 
> Setting: Shortly after the “New York” finale of Season 2.

Blaine felt confident after being hired to do musical performances during the summer at Six Flags, and _Moulin Rouge_ always left Kurt feeling amorous, especially when his ‘dreamy-as-ever’ boyfriend sang along with him to every song. Combining confidence and romance unsurprisingly led to the act of - instead of sitting up on the edge of Blaine’s bed to watch the film’s ending and eat the fancy French snacks Kurt had carefully laid out on a nearby tray – laying down on sides against blankets with arms wrapped around one another to kiss each other breathless. The two had gotten rather good at lip-locking action, taking plenty of time to ‘practice’ in the past few months.

 

Perhaps a bit TOO good. Blaine nipped that spot on Kurt’s neck he knew full well from recent experimentation his boyfriend enjoyed very much, then leaned back to watch Kurt’s beautiful blue-gray eyes cloud over with desire. Not about to be outdone, Kurt exploited Blaine’s weaknesses in retaliation, rubbing sensitive nipples through Blaine’s polo shirt and resuming kissing the younger boy so he could flick a tongue against the ticklish roof of Blaine’s mouth. Appreciatively, Blaine sucked on Kurt’s manipulative tongue, and Kurt’s tight jeans grew tighter. The taller teen figured he ought to put an end to their snogging lest Blaine notice Kurt’s predicament and things get embarrassing, but Blaine tasted _so good_ and Kurt loved the feeling of his hands in Blaine’s gelled curls and Blaine’s gentle fingers on his back _so much_ he didn’t want to stop. He reasoned they could continue for a few more minutes as long as Kurt ensured their lower halved did not touch, which was unprecedented anyway.

 

He wasn’t counting on Blaine’s hands sliding lower to cup his bum. Kurt gasped in surprise at the new contact, but didn’t object, so Blaine proceeded to softly knead Kurt’s pert flesh, making the countertenor mewl like a kitten into the Warbler’s mouth. It was delightful; there was no disputing that. However, Kurt wasn’t certain it was the right time for something that caused such INTENSE feelings inside of him. He should stop kissing Blaine and say something…

 

Going off of Kurt’s positive reactions, Blaine took the opportunity that was literally in his hands to pull Kurt closer. Their thighs slotted together and their pelvises aligned in the type of perfect fit that inspired romance authors to wax poetically about puzzle pieces. Blaine’s body was responding to their activities equally as _hard_ as Kurt’s was. This information, as well as the physical pressure, ignited an electric spark so strong Kurt was amazed he didn’t catch fire. It was delicious, thrilling, intimate and…absolutely terrifying.

 

Kurt leapt backwards off of the bed so quickly it was as if he teleported.

 

Blaine blinked dazedly at the empty air his arms held before deducing what happened. He looked up at Kurt, who was on his feet, flushed and panting with a mix of arousal and panic. “Is everything okay?” Blaine asked in concern.

 

“I just-” Kurt paused to take deep breaths and collect his thoughts before speaking again. “We’ve never done that – touched like that - before.”

 

“I know.” Blaine nodded and sat up to study Kurt’s anxiety for a moment. “I was caught up in your awesome smell and gorgeous eyes, and I acted on instinct.”

 

The compliments helped Kurt relax somewhat, which perhaps said something less-than-flattering about his personality, but he determined there was enough drama going on without him getting introspective about his ego. Besides, he couldn’t deny he was a vain diva. Of course, he also couldn’t deny he was a blushing virgin.

 

“I thought it was what we both wanted, but that’s no excuse.” Blaine sighed guiltily. “I don’t ever want you to feel uncomfortable. I’m sorry.” He met Kurt’s gaze earnestly. “It’ll never happen again, I promise.”

 

“I accept your apology.” Kurt leaned forward slightly, almost making a bow to accompany his formal words, causing Blaine to grin, as he admired Kurt’s sense of dignity. “Also,” the older boy continued with the coy smile, “I think ‘never’ is a bit excessive. I DO want you. You could surely tell that much, couldn’t you?”

 

“Yeah.” Since Kurt was no longer frightened, and apparently wasn’t angry either, Blaine had the security to tease his boyfriend mildly. “I sort of got that impression.” He glanced at Kurt’s crotch for emphasis.

 

Kurt’s trousers currently fit normally again, but he turned crimson nonetheless, knowing what Blaine meant. Despite his embarrassment, he went on in a genuine, practical manner, “It’s nice to know you want me too. Honestly, I’m glad I have that effect on you, and I’d be worried if I didn’t. It’s just...”

 

“You’re not ready.” Kurt opened his mouth, but Blaine went on quickly before the other could speak, “And I’m probably not ready for more either. You’re my first boyfriend too, remember?” At Kurt’s unconvinced nod, he finished, “There’s no need for us to rush into anything.”

 

“But what constitutes as ‘rushing,’ Blaine?” Kurt threw up his arms in frustration. “It’s sweet of you to say you aren’t ready either, but we both know I’M the duckling who’s afraid to wander out of line and try things that most people our age are doing.” Kurt had a tendency to make avian metaphors, unsuspecting that this would eventually have the amusingly apt result of ‘bird talk’ being a turn-on for a _Warbler_.

 

“First of all, what our classmates are doing doesn’t matter. I’m happy when _you_ are happy with the way things are, not them. Besides, we are SO much more adorable than everyone else that comparing us to other couples really isn’t fair.” Blaine’s tone was firm and his smile was warm, calming Kurt instantly. He held out a tan hand. Once it was accepted by a paler one, he gently pulled Kurt back to the bed to sit beside him. “Secondly, I am blown away by the courage and creativity you have to try tons of outfits and songs that no one else would dream of, let alone be able to pull off. Not wanting to rush doesn’t make you any less brave. Most importantly, you have every right to get, um, jumpy; I should ask before trying something like that. So, I’m asking now: What ground rules would you like for us to set up?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Where and when we can kiss and touch. That sort of thing,” Blaine explained, seemingly at ease with the conversation.

 

“Well,” Kurt said slowly, “I’d prefer if we were alone when we kissed, and if we remained fully clothed, and…”

 

“We keep our hands above the belt?” suggested Blaine.

 

In relief, Kurt exhaled, “Yes.”

 

“Sounds good. If one of us wants to try something else in a couple months or after graduation or whenever, then we can talk about it, and the other can always say ‘no,’ okay?” When Kurt nodded more confidently, Blaine queried, “Can we clarify the ‘fully clothed’ rule?” Kurt’s large blue eyes were wide and blinked at him in a way that made Blaine scratch the back of his neck nervously with his free hand. “It’s just that – not that your clothing isn’t nice – but you wear so much of it that, if we WERE to experiment, it would be a cockblock in itself. I mean, Kurt, you’re wearing a bedazzled jacket and a scarf _in the summer_.”

 

“They complement the Italian shoes I won on an online auction.” He laughed at Blaine’s gape. “I see your point. One less layer of clothing is sufficient for today.” To illustrate, he unwound his scarf and folded it onehanded (no easy task) to stretch across Blaine and put it neatly on the bedside table. The movement brought the two in closer proximity and they both leaned in until they could feel the other’s breath.

 

Instead of bussing Kurt, Blaine maintained eye contact and lifted Kurt’s hand to his mouth to sensually skim his lips across each knuckle, making Kurt’s throat go dry. He teased the tip of Kurt’s index finger with his tongue before sucking it completely into his mouth. “Blaine,” Kurt groaned, enjoying the sweet agony of his partner blatantly exploiting his Broadway fantasies about ‘the brushing of fingertips.’ The digit popped from Blaine’s oral cavity with a wet sound and he licked Kurt’s palm. Kurt’s eyelids fluttered shut and he sighed dreamily, previous discomfort completely assuaged. “You make me _melt_.” His eyes reopened so he could regard Blaine intently, albeit hazily. “Seriously, I know it LOOKS like I’m sitting here with you, but I’ve actually melted into a puddle of goo over there-” He pointed vaguely towards the floor. “-and am currently seeping into the carpet.”

 

Blaine laughed. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s defined shoulders and brought their foreheads together. “You are the best boyfriend ever.”

 

“Second best,” Blaine corrected.

 

Kurt smirked. “Who’s the first?”

 

Blaine nuzzled a spot behind Kurt’s ear that had Kurt’s eyes rolling in the back of his head and he wondered if Blaine noticed the reaction and would us it to his advantage as well. He hoped so. A whisper in Kurt’s ear: “Wes.”

 

Kurt pulled back and raised his eyebrows haughtily. “Excuse me?”

 

“Wes from the Warblers is the best boyfriend ever. He forgot his girlfriend’s birthday, so he got the date tattooed on his body to show her he’d never forget again.” Blaine shook his head solemnly. “I would never have that level of dedication.”

 

“He did not! You’re making that up,” Kurt accused in scandalized amusement.

 

Blaine’s lips twitched. “Afraid not.”

 

“Where’s the tattoo?”

 

Unable to hold back his grin any longer, Blaine answered, “He wouldn’t show any of us, so that doesn’t leave a lot of possibilities open.”

 

“Oh, my god!” Kurt fell back against the bed laughing, pulling Blaine with him. The couple shared many more kisses, giggles, and affectionate words, content in each other’s company and confident their relationship could handle whatever the future brought.


End file.
